


Creations: A Basic Introduction

by MsFaust



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A basic summary of my Creations universe concept.Feel free to ask questions, and if you'd like to use this idea, be sure to give credit.





	Creations: A Basic Introduction

In the year 1976, five years after the opening of Walt Disney World, guests at the park were surprised when Mickey Mouse himself appeared in the middle of Epcot. After some measure of chaos, the famed Disney mascot was persuaded to be brought to Disney headquarters, where he was surprised to learn that he was in what he referred to as 'The Creators' World.'

 

Not long after, other characters, who were soon dubbed Creations, began to appear. Some, like Mickey arrived by unknown circumstances, although given how many of them were first spotted in places closely tied to their franchise, a common theory arose stating that it had something to do with popularity and/or belief in the character. However, some were intentionally brought into the Creators' World, although such cases were rare.

 

Two major acts of legislation were quickly passed: the Creation Rights Act and the Creation Custody Act. The Creation Rights Act stated that if a Creation was capable of caring for him-/her-/itself by the standards of their race/universe, they would receive the same rights as a legal adult, and would be provided training any necessary skills needed in the Real World, such as use of electronic devices. If they did not meet the necessary standards, they would have to be placed with a legal guardian, in much the same way as a minor. Determining who that legal guardian would be could often be difficult, so the Creation Custody Act was written to provide guidelines:

 

-If the original creator(s) are still alive, they would be the initial choice for guardianship, followed by the next of kin, the associates of the company, and those associates' next of kin. For example, as the creator of Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi would be the first person considered for legal guardianship of the Senshi.

-If a Creation was intentionally brought to life, the one responsible for their creation would receive guardianship, provided they proved themselves a fit guardian.

-Some Creations, like the various species of Pokemon, were considered eligible for adoption by anyone, usually due to a request/permission from the creators.

 

In the decades following, a wide variety of creations found their way to Earth, and are generally accepted by society. There is still much that remains unknown about them, and there are still characters that remain fictional, but their existence in our world has become a natural part of life.


End file.
